Golf remains one of the most popular sports and recreational past times ever. Every year, millions of golfers devote significant energies, resources and time toward improving their score on the golf course. Such efforts can range from obtaining the latest technology in clubs and balls to obtaining professional golf lessons and instruction. However, possibly the biggest focus of most golfers is finding opportunities to actually practice their swings and techniques, particularly their drive or tee shots.
Unfortunately, obtaining such opportunities is often difficult and inconvenient. Clearly the most pleasurable method is to actually play a round of golf on a golf course. This requires significant time and, in many cases, money. Other times, it is more convenient or desirable to frequent so-called driving ranges, where the golfer can repeatedly practice drive or tee shots from a driving station. Again, although consuming far less time and money than a full round of golf, driving ranges also suffer from the limitations of access and availability to many golfers.
Solutions to this problem have been proposed through the years. One solution has been the development of frame and net structures that can be used at or near the golfer's home. Such nets typically include a circular or square frame forming a periphery to which is attached a mesh or net material. Such frames usually comprise a set of interlocking right-angle poles that, when fully assembled, form a rectangular shape across which a screen or net is a positioned and into which a golf ball may be driven. Such frames, however, are usually fairly expensive and complex to assemble, particularly alone. Also, the loss of even a single pole segment renders the entire net useless. Such nets further typically consume significant storage space when not in use. Other frames comprise self-erecting flexible rings that can be folded upon themselves and which are attached about their periphery to a net or mesh. Although easier to deploy, such frames likewise consume significant space and are typically smaller when deployed and hence of lower utility.
For the foregoing reasons, an unresolved need exists for an improved portable practice sports net.